Half-Way There
by NightLion98
Summary: "...I want to hear him. I want his voice to make me forget about the troubles of the present, I want his voice to enchant me and envelope me, and I want it to be the only thing I ever hear. It's the only thing I'd ever have to hear." (One-shot; Zouis Malinson. Strong language.)


_I know your inside; you're feelin' so hollow,_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow._

_But,_

_If I_

_Fall _

_For you,_

_I'll never recover._

_If I_

_Fall_

_For you,_

_I'll never be the same._

Zayn reached over and turned the round, gray nob to the right; tuning the volume to maximum.

_I really wanna love somebody,_

_I really wanna dance the night away._

_I know we're only half-way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

_I really wanna touch somebody,_

_I think about you every single day._

_I know we're only half way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

The steady bass thumps through the entire vehicle; You can literally feel the music, and that's when I love it most.

When the music is so loud, it's the absolute only thing you can hear: You can't hear the busy nosies of the traffic right outside; The noise of birds chirping their own melodies; The noise of wind rushing pass the speeding, unnatural bulk of steel. The nosie of your own thoughts.

When the beat pulses through your body, and for that moment you become completely unaware - You become completely loss. You forget all the hard noises and all your heavy thoughts, and just get enveloped fully in the music.

That's when I love it most. And so does Zayn.

I look over at the beautiful boy to my right. Wind finds its way in through the open window and through Zayn's long, black hair; flipping it and teasing it into a messy bunch of tangles. Large, silver sunglasses shade his eyes; Making it impossible for me to admire those long, thick lashes, and big, beautiful hazle eyes - that almost appear as shiny gold. His plump lips - that shine with just a bit of saliva - parted, and moving in sync with the lyrics of his new favorite song.

He calls it our song, - Me and his, - because it was a moment just like this one, when, just the two of us, first heard it. We listened to it and practically crashed the car due to our crazy jamming. Once the song finished, Zayn searched franticly though other stations, until we were lucky enough to find another channel that had just started playing it.

I watch his lips move in perfect harmony with the song blasting from the speakers, though I cannot hear him. I'm sure he's probably bellowing as loud as his lungs will allow, but the music's too loud...

I want to hear him.

I want his voice to make me forget about the troubles of the present, I want his voice to enchant me and envelope me, and I want it to be the only thing I ever hear. It's the only thing I'd ever have to hear.

I reach over and turn down the volume, the music getting quieter whlist Zayn's tone gets louder. He stops abruptly and looks at me quickly - Though I can't see behind those huge framed glasses, I'm sure he's glaring.

"Turn it back up," he requests, bringing his fingers away from the steering wheel to do so himself.

I flick his hand away and shield the little nob with mine. "I want to hear you sing."

"Huh? Why?" He sounds more confused than I thought he'd be. Does he not realize he has one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard?

"Because I want you to," I answer simply.

"Uh, okay...? Can't I do it after-?"

"No."

I notice his brows peak up over the frames of his sunglasses, and he shakes his head. But he smiles.

He opens his mouth and picks up with the song;

_I really wanna love somebody,_

_I really wanna dance the night away._

_I know we're only half-way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

_I really wanna touch somebody,_

_I think about you every single day._

_I know we're only half way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

Zayn's is the only vocal I can hear, with the quiet tune of the song playing through the stereo in the background. His usually low voice is nearly as high as Adam's, and it's just as good - if not, better - and he doesn't sing it karaoke-style; he sings it, well... Zayn-style.

_I don't know where to start,_

_I'm just a little loss._

_I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop._

_I don't know what to do._

_I'm right in front of you, asking you to stay,_

_You should stay, stay with me tonight..._

His voice fluctuates between high and low, and he makes certain notes longer and some shorter than the original version. He adds beautiful riffs that make me swoon. I sit here, my skull pressed firmly against the head-rest, just staring at the lad mere inches away from my reach. My face is burning, and I feel slightly sticky with sweat - I'm almost sure I'm redder than a tomato.

"Oh, Zayn... I love you so much..." I pant under my breath. He doesn't hear me, which I intended - But, at the same time, I was really hoping he would. I want to tell him so badly... So badly it hurts.

_I really wanna love somebody,_

_I really wanna dance the night away._

_I know we're only half-way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

_I really wanna touch somebody,_

_I think about you every single day._

_I know we're only half way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

_You can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

The little of music left fades out, and some radio announcer names the song which had played and starts rambling about random news and so forth. I push the nob in, bringing the squeaky voice to a sudden hush.

I don't take my eyes off Zayn and neither one of us say a word; All's silent save for the strong air we're pushing pass and the other cars doing the same.

I can feel Zayn's nervousness in the air, unmoveable even by the wind rushing throughout our tiny car. I eye his lips, which he's biting, and I notice his fingers tapping against the steering wheel, playing out the beat of, what I believe it to be, _Kiss You_. The light that the black plastic catches reviles every little flaw it has from wear, and it shines of sweat.

"So... Why'd you wanna hear me sing?" Zayn asks into the voiceless silence, obviously not being able to stand it any longer.

"I always love to hear you sing, Zayn," I reply nonchalantly.

"That's not what I asked," he begins, with the slightest of irritation in his tone. "I asked _why_; Why was it so important for you to hear me sing right that second?" He's giving me quick glances, wanting to keep his eyes on the road, but also wanting to figure me out.

"I just... I just wanted to get lost in your voice." It's not an answer Zayn wants, but, it's the truth - And there's no other way to explain it.

"Um." Zayn hesitates, trying to find a responce to this strange answer, scratching the back of this neck. "Thanks... Right?"

I chuckle dryly. "Yeah. You're welcome, lad."

"Uh, Lou?"

"Yeah?"

I watch as Zayn's cheeks and ears flush. "Why... Why're you always staring at me...?"

I grin. _Should I tell him...? _"Because, you're beautiful." _Well, that's a start..._

His face only gets redder, the color traveling his neck, now, too. "T-Thank you...?"

"You are one of the most beautiful human beings I have ever seen. Your eyes; your lips; your hair; your giant-ass hands... Every last feature is flawless. And you have a personality to match it. And your voice is... incredible."

My own face is still hotter than hell. I almost feel like passing out, and the sun beating down on me doesn't make it any better.

I'm still eyeing Zayn - In fact, I believe I haven't taken my eyes off him since _Love Sombody _came on. I see cars fly by right beyond him as we pass empty fields, a few trees skattered here and there. The grey sky moving by just as fast. The whole sky is dark clouds, but light illuminates the entire landscape, as the suns found a way through them.

"L-Louis...?" Zayn spat after what felt like an eternity.

I nod. "Hm?"

"Louis... I love you."

I blink; almost shocked by this revelation. "W-What...?" I stammer.

"I'm in love with you... I'm sorry. I just-"

I lean over, grabbing Zayn's chin with my hand, turning his face toward mine and slamming my lips to his. He swerves.

"Lou-Louis?! What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouts, pulling forcefully out of my grasp. Damnit. "We could've crashed and 'effing _died!_" Cars honk as he regains posture and steers back into the proper lane.

"That was stupid, I know... I'm sorry," I murmur, now finally breaking my gaze from the beautiful boy next to me. "Frogive me?" I wonder innocently, my hand reaching over to Zayn's on the wheel, clasping it lightly.

Zayn lets out noise of a heavy chuckle. "Yeah. I forgive you." He smirks. "I understand you just can't help yourself sometimes..." he joked.

"I love you, too," I say, leaning over and pressing my lips to his hot cheek. "I love you more than anything..." I mumble, my lips still in contact with his jaw.

My face is hot, and I feel like ripping my clothes off. I bet Zayn'd like that... My hands are slick with sweat; in turn I'm getting Zayn's hand coated in it. My stomache feels... light, in a way. It's a cliche`, but, butterflies are making 'rounds in my stomache. It feels like it's in knots - But, good knots. My heat's pounding, and I feel the slightest ache in my groin. My tongue sneaks out my mouth and prods Zayn's cheek. "...Love you... so much..."

Zayn doesn't pull away, nor does he give any inclination of wanting more. I look up toward his eyes, still not visible. But a single tear rolls down his cheek, and lands on my nose. "You sweet, little bastard..."

Zayn lets out a loud noise, that's a mixture of a laugh, a gasp for air, and a sob. It's hits me straight in the chest. I begin to sing softly, my lips moving against Zayn's flesh.

_I know your inside; you're feelin' so hollow,_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow._

_But,_

_If I_

_Fall _

_For you,_

_I'll never recover._

_If I_

_Fall_

_For you,_

_I'll never be the same._

_I really wanna love somebody,_

_I really wanna dance the night away._

_I know we're only half-way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

_I really wanna touch somebody,_

_I think about you every single day._

_I know we're only half way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

My voice is raspy and high. Some of those notes, I just can't hit - So I keep them low and hushed. It's hard for me to push the air out of my lungs while I'm trying to keep a quiet tone in Zayn's ear, so some of the lyrics come out flat and slaughtered and I cringe at myself for it.

Still, though... I hope he feels that same way about my voice: I hope... it'd be the only thing he'd ever have to hear.

_You're such a hard act for me to fallow;_

_Love me today,_

_Don't leave me tomorrow._

_But,_

_If I_

_Fall _

_For you,_

_I'll never recover._

_If I_

_Fall_

_For you,_

_I'll never be the same._

_I really wanna love somebody,_

_I really wanna dance the night away._

_I know we're only half-way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

_I really wanna touch somebody,_

_I think about you every single day._

_I know we're only half way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

_I don't know where to start,_

_I'm just a little loss._

_I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop._

_I don't know what to do._

_I'm right in front of you, asking you to stay,_

_You should stay, stay with me tonight..._

_I really wanna love somebody,_

_I really wanna dance the night away._

_I know we're only half-way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

_I really wanna touch somebody,_

_I think about you every single day._

_I know we're only half way there,_

_But you can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

"...I love you, Lou..."

_You can take me all the way-_

_You can take me all the way._

* * *

**Moonlight****: Desided to just have one A/N - and have it at the end - for this one-shot. :D What inspired this fic? Maroon 5's **_**Love Somebody **_**(I'm addicted to this song...), and I read this really brilLiam Zouis fanfic (it was called "Type O"... Google it). Also felt, just... all **_**fluffy **_**inside. ;P**

**Niall****: That was really cute.**

**Zayn****: Thank god it wasn't dirty... for once. -_-**

**Louis****: Thank god it wasn't Larry.**

**Moonlight****: I love Zouis... probably even more than Larry-! No, that's a lie. It's probably about equal. **

**Niall****: Thanks for taking ta' time to read, babe. Moon here really appreciates it. **

**Liam****: If it wouldn't trouble you too much, we'd love it if you could leave your thoughts in a comment. Just... do some typing in that little box down there. :) **

**Moonlight****: You guys should make a cover of that song... THAT'D BE AMMMAAZZAAAYYYNNN!**

**Zayn****: Yeah. Sadly, we can't do that for you, because-**

**Moonlight****: I know, I know. Don't rub it in. -_-**

**Harry****: LUFF YU! **

**(April 30, 2013)**


End file.
